Tu le mérites
by nandy.duolover
Summary: just a random OS..dnt expect anything worth reading.. But Rai plz peep in


_:) hello.._

 _Pata hey aap sab soch rahe hey kya larki hey kaha tha ayegi nahi fir agayi.._

 _Arey kya karu_

 _mera na dimag jam ho gaya..kuch thik se nahi ho raha sab ulat pulat ho raha.. Sb vul jarahi hu_

 _to socha let me release my stress_

 _to nothing is better than FF to agayi_

 **Rai** tumi akta boro soro OS er abdar janiechle na di k? Di er semester chlche so o likhte parlo na..

Bt don't worry ai idea to or..kichu part er dialogue o di eri.. Zehra apu er o help ache and then ami puro bprta likhechi

 **I guarantee it not to b good but still if u read do give ur opinion and don't cmpare with FW**

sitting in front of a grand dinner someone is frowning and making faces..

It really feels irritating to others, especially to someone who love to eat..

Daya was no exception, he noticed Abhijeet for quite some time then initiated as "boss tum muh banana choroge?yea tumhare liye treat hey..meine aur Adi ne itne mehnat se sab kiya aur tum ho ki tab se muh bigar rahe ho.."

Aditya gave a side look to Abhijeet and continued with munching of baby corn cigar.

Abhijeet sighed "yaar tu smjh nahi raha hey..kal mein kya karunga?"

Aditya took a good bite with "bureau jaoge..sab tumhe congrats krenge to ek smile doge..sweet wala..kharus wala nahi fir ACP sir se pending files ka info loge..case ka to sab tumhe pata hey to no prob fir wait karoge..HQ wale ayenge..ACP sir ko promotion letter denge..unhe congrats karoge fir apna promotion accept krke woh pyara wala muskan deke charge sambhaloge..bas..tumne 17 saal mey kuch nahi sikha..tch tch"

Abhijeet who was looking at Aditya till now with a fixed and stern glare now uttered "ho gaya?"

Aditya nodded..

Daya interrupted with "Abhi tum itna tnsn kiu le rahe ho?promotion ho raha hey tumhe punishment nahi mil rahi.."

"arey tu smjh nahi raha hey mein kya karunga..sir nahi rehenge..woha uss cabin mey baithna hoga..mujhe koi order nahi dega..koi daantne wala nahi hoga koi.."

Daya pat his head "hey bhagwan..waise to ravan itna kiu class leta hey kehke sir se bare chirte ho aab koi dantega nahi to problem..ufff..aur rahi baat order ki to DCP sir denge na.."

Aditya grinned "waise Abhijeet tumhara luck acha hey..uss kharus DCP ka retirement ho raha hey aur tumlog ko ACP sir DCP ki rup mey mil raha hey"

"haan yea to hey per fir bhi..meine aise kaam nahi kiya..mein..uhun tum dono nahi smjhoge.."

Daya turned serious "dekho Abhi ACP sir ke absence mey tumne kayi bar pura bureau lead kiya yea kuch naya nahi hey jo tum aise react kr rahe ho..aur rahi baat cabin ki to fine tum bas formality ke liye cabin rakhna..aur order (his voice turned naughty) wo mein hu na.."

Aditya smiled "Abhijeet relax..arey koi bahar se ake head bane isse behtar na ki tum hi.."

Abhijeet barely nodded.. "tum log sahi ho per kuch tension smjhaya nahi.."

he stopped as his phone rang, "ACP sir.." he turned to other two with "tum dono suru kro mein call khtm kr ke ata hu.." and he moved in

Aditya followed him through eyes "itna tension to police academy ki final selection ki waqt bhi nahi liya tha isne..ulta mujhe darr tha ki pata nahi yea police wagera ki selection kaise hota hoga..kya kya hota hoga..isne mujhe relax kiya tha" he turned to Daya with "pata hey pehle din training ki bad usne jab mausi ma ko call kiya wo to Abhijeet ki awaj sunke darr hi gayi..ek din mey mera beta itna thaq gaya..per ise koi tension hi nahi tha..jis din cid mey selection hua mausi ma bahut pareshan hui ki aise police tha aab taq fir bhi thik hey..cid mtlb aur khtra..per sahab ko koi fiqar hi nahi tha"

Daya smiled "aur maaji ka darr hi sahi sabit hua"

"Daya?"

"jab Abhijeet police mey tha mein tab training academy mey..humare parade mey aya tha wo..mujhe pehle to cid yea IB mey jane ka shauq tha per boss ko uss khaki vardi mey dekh k mujhe laga mujhe police mey jana cahiye.."

Aditya smiled "tab se boss ki tarah banne ka shauq agaya?"

"arey kaha..tab to janta bhi nahi tha..baat bhi nahi hui..Abhi ke saath aur do police wale aye they..teeno me sbse jyada Abhi pey wo vardi jach rahi thi to bas mujhe laga.."

Aditya shook his head and looked at the room "iska phne khtm nahi hua yea tension ki mare room se nahi nikal raha..smjh nahi araha itna tension le kis baat ka raha hey.."

he looked at Daya and found him looking thoughtful

"Daya.."

"hmm.."

"kya hua"

"kuch nahi..pata hey Adi jab sir ne Abhi ko dobara cid join kerwaya uss acid bomb wale case ki bad tab DCP sir ko yea manjur nahi tha..unhone dsp DIG se baat ki unko bhi nahi manjur tha..ACP sir ne unlogo se meeting ki..sir ne Abhi ko cover kiya..use kuch face nahi krne diya..tab bhi wo puri tarah iss sab ke liye taiyar nahi tha.."

he took a deep breath "mein tab ek sub inspctr tha fir bhi pata nahi sir ne sab mujhse kiu dscuss kiya tha.."

he stopped, his mind travelling back to past..and voice turning dreamy

"jab Abhijeet hume mila aur doctor ne use physically fit declare kiya DIG sir aur DCP sir aye they usse milne..kaun kidnapper kya hua sab janne ke liye..ACP sir ne koshish ki per.. Aur Abhi ne un sbke smne bahut jyada harsh react kiya..aur usi din DCP sir ne use cid se ground kr diya..Abhi ko tab yea smjh bhi nahi aya ki uski ek reaction se kya hogaya..fir do saal..maji ki maut sbke saath Abhi khud thora stable to hua tha per sir ko kabhie khyal nahi aya use wapas join krwane ki..sir use agey barne ko kehte kehte ki team ki sath raho sayed kuch yaad aye per "

Aditya sighed "yea to acha hi hey na Daya..sir ne on the ground of pity join nahi krwaya use..Abhijeet ne apni kabilati proove ki fir jake.."

Daya nodded "haan sayed..asal mey yea sab bas hota chala gaya..hume jab call aya ki firse Abhi nikal gaya gher se aur sir ne mujhe kaha ki hume woha jana hey..Jayant sir ko laga tha koi bara hi namjada criminal hoga jiske nam se ACP sir itne pareshan hue..(he smiled) aur fir jab wo dynamite chori ka call aya tab Abhi humare saath tha to wo bas jur gaya..pata hey Adi mein to usse regular milta rehta tha per mujhe bhi malum nahi chala ki mere Abhijeet sir itne jyada sharp hey.."

Adi shook his head disappointedly "tum bhi na.."

"arey sachi..koi banda jo cid mey firse join krne ki to dur wo cid officer hey yea sun k bhi chirta hey wo itni asani se..pata hey Adi jab Abhi mere saath uss lodge mey gaya aur wo kagaj ki tukro se blue print ka andaja laga liya mera dil kiya ek tight sa jhappi de du"

Adi broke in a peel of laughter

Daya smiled shyly.. "arey yaar kya tum aise to na haso.."

Adi controlled his smile with "to wo jhappi due hey?"

Daya shook his head "hmm..per mein sach mey Abhi ka fan ban gaya tha..hum mese kisiko wo clock wala idea aya nahi aur wo.."

he sighed "sare qabilati dekh sir ne use appointment letter to diya per wo provisional apointment tha..sir ne apne risk pey kiya tha per Abhi ko ek mahine bad HQ mey report krna tha iss ek mahine ki pure report ki saath"

Aditya nodded "haan yaad hey mujhe Abhijeet ko to koi tnsn tha nahi aur tumhare pasena chut rahe they.."

"kiuki Abhi ne man liya tha use nikala jayga..per mujhe wo gawara nahi tha"

"fir aj yea itni pareshan kiu hey.."

Daya took a deep breath "sayed wajah ek hi hey.."

"mtlb?"

Daya gave a look towards the room found Abhijeet busy in some file and call simentenously

he sighed "uss waqt bhi Abhi ko khud pey bharosa nahi tha..use laga tha wo senior inspctr post ke kabil nahi hey..aj bhi lag raha hey ki wo ACP banne ki kabil nahi hey..uss waqt to wo ready tha cid chor ne ko per aab baat serf uski nahi team ki hey jimmedari ki hey cid ki man ki hey.."

Adi leaned back "pata hey Daya jab pehli bar Abhijeet mission mey gaya tha use laga tha ager wo woha jake firse sb.."

"serf pehli bar nahi har bar use yeahi dar hota hey..uss bar jab pehli bar use HQ ki smne jana para 3ghnte taq pata nahi kya sawal kiya kya hua per HQ ne use permanent kiya.."

Adi nodded "per use pata tha ki ACP sir aur tum ho.."

"aur aab jimmedari uspey hoga jabab usko dena hoga..bahut ghabraya hua hey"

Adi thought fr a moment "per Daya ager sach mey aisa kuch..mtlb abhie bhi Abhijeet ko to.."

but he stopped seeing Abhijeet coming back.

Abhijeet joined them with "wo kal sir ko teen complete file submit krna hey usmey ek mere pass tha to bas..tum logo ne suru nahi kiya?"

Daya nodded "haan bas tumhara wait kr rahe they.."

soon they started the dinner and got over

Aditya looked at the clock "yaar mein nikalta hu raat kaafi ho gayi hey..kal bureau se laut k batana experience kaisa raha..and Abhijeet advance congratulation"

Abhijeet gave a faint smile, Adi patted his back and moved out..

.

.

.

Daya was sipping his coffee time to time glancing at Abhijeet..who was just playing with the tea bag in cup

"boss"

"hmm...haan mujhe bahut neend arahi hey..mein sone jata hu"

Daya nodded,his mind telling him as "sayed thori der akele rehne se sulajh jaye..dekhte hey warna baat krni hogi.."

he said aloud "haan tum jao mein bhi chala jaunga kuch der mey"

aftr Abhijeet left Daya kept sitting there his mind wandering in past

 **ACP Pradyuman u r not only risking the name of cid but also the security of our country**

 **no sir mein apko guarantee de sakta hu mera faisla galat nahi hey aap log ajma lijiye..ek din aap log khud iss faisle pey garv krenge**

Daya sighed..

 **ACP Pradyuman aab to tum cid ki ACP nahi rahoge..**

 **Jee sir?**

 **Kya mtlb sir? Kyun sir? Mtlb?**

 **Arey arey tumhare team ko chup hone ko bhi to kaho..ufff tumlogo ka ACP aab DCP banne jaraha hey..**

 **(a murmur came) meri kursi chin jo raha hey**

 **sir congrats sir aap...**

 **Sir hum bahut khush hey..hum sab**

 **arey yea tum log baat puri kiu nahi hone dete..ek aur khush khbri bhi hey**

 **kya sir**

 **tum logo ko ek naya ACP milega**

 **(a gloomy shade came on all faces but DCP continued)**

 **to naye ACP ko welcome krne ki bhi bandobast karo..ACP Abhijeet ko**

Daya clearly remember the look on Abhijeet's face..

He took a big sip of coffee

 **officer man lijiye koi ake aapko kahe ki wo apka infrmer hey yea koi ake kahe ki aapko unn logo ne kisi jurm ko anjam dete dekha hey..koi aapko accuse kre tab aap..**

"uss din yea sawal sunke mujhe bura laga tha per meine khud bhi to iss hawale tana mara hey..hum sab ne shaq kiya hey..Abhijeet ka tension bebuniyad to nahi"

he remembered the first press meet of Abhijeet

 **sir humne suna hey apko provisionary appointment mila tha per aab aap permanent hey kaise sir?**

 **Sir kya aapko yakin hey aap iss post ke liye fit hey?**

 **Aplogo ne jo suna tha wo sahi hey aur rahi baat mein fit hu yea nahi yea to mere superordinates decide krenge..Mein khud khud pey judgment du yea to justice nahi na**

Daya smiled..He got up and moved towards Abhijeet's room

He gave a light knock and entered

Abhijeet was sitting on his arm chair now looking at door "tum..yeaha.."

Daya ignored the question and sat on the bed relaxly "tumhe yaad hey tumne apne first press meet mey kya kaha tha?"

Abhijeet gave a confused look

"Tum fit ho yea nahi yea to tumhare super ordinates decide krenge"

Abhijeet nodded "haa to tum yea.."

"Fir aj kiu ghabra rahe ho?aj bhi decision unhone hi liya na..aur tumne kayi bar ACP sir ki absence mey sab handle kiya HQ meeting case bureau sab fir.."

"per tab ACP sir they na.."

"unka nam tha..wo Delhi gaye hue..wo kahi aur hey tab kya wo they kaam mey?"

Abhijeet looked down

"team ki galti chupana..cases ki report banana sir ko relax kr ke khud pura meeting dekh lena tab kaha they ACP sir?DCP sir se jhagrna..(Abhijeet glared) acha acha tane dena (Abhijeet gave a more deadly look) acha unse baat krna..yea sbko ankhe dikhate firna yea sab akele krte aye ho na.."

"per Daya ager mein aab larkhara jau koi nahi hoga..ager aab koi arop lage mujhpey mere iss bimari ki chalte fir.."

"tum khud investigate kroge..aur orders DCP Pradyuman denge.."

"Daya per ager mein aab.."

"Abhi tum aisa kiu soch rahe ki tum akela ho jaoge.."

Abhijeet looked at Daya..who started in stern voice

"ACP sir DCP DIG sir sbko yea sab pata hey na..mana tum sharp shine ho per unn logo ki pass bhi deemag hey unhone bhi yea sab socha hey na..fir bhi decide kiya na fir..tumhe kiu lag raha ki sare ki sare galat hey.."

Abhijeet shook his head in no

Daya again relaxed his voice

"sir ki armano ka socho..bas apne spno ka socho..duty ka socho..kya hoga ager yea hua to wo hua to..ise rehne do..ho to bahut kuch skta tha na"

Abhijeet looked down and nodded

Daya got up from bed and kneeled in front of him grabbing his hands

"meine bahut sapne dekhe hey mera bhai ACP banega to mein yea krunga wo krunga files nahi krunga" Abhijeet looked at Daya with a disapointed glance but he continued "subha der se uthunga aur"

"abey..yea sapne hey yea manmani ka list?"

Daya smiled "umm mein kaha manmani krta hu..mujhe to bas garv krna hey sbki smne ki mera bhai ACP ban gaya..tum uss bareme socho.." Abhijeet looked at Daya, then nodded with calm eyes..

"tu krega garv..mein kabhie inn biswaso ko tutne nahi dunga.."

Daya grinned "that's my boss..to aab batao kal kaunsa shirt pehnoge?acha yea faltu coat nahi pehnna..wo ash wala coat..ruko mein nikalta hu"

and he got busy in preparations fr next day..giving a relax smile on Abhijeet's lips

 **WHERE THERE IS FEAR THERE WILL BE RENEWAL. HAVING A GOOD FRIEND IS THE BEST CERTENITY IN LIFE. IF WE LISTEN WE LEARN FROM EACH OTHER**


End file.
